Minecraft:Legends of a new world
by SonicMX
Summary: What if you were to wake up on a beach, no memory, no idea what to do. And then a voice tells you to destroy a dark force for reseting his world. What would you do? Well my character's going to kick some tail and make the world a paridise while doing it in the most awesome of ways. By adventuring through the world... OF MINECRAFT. This... is going to be fun. Rating may change.


An idea that popped into my head while playing Minecraft. Note that This is starting out as my first LONG ADVENTURE STORY. I will do my best to stay on it.  
If any of you Minecraft player are reading this, I need your help to. Give me some ideas on some buildings for the story. Heck, give me one of your creations.  
Now... Heres the Prelude.

* * *

I do not own Minecraft or any other referenced games.

There is a reference or "easter egg" in this chapter. If you find it, tell me or give me your best guess.

Our character

Name: ?

age: Presumed 14

hair: Short, loose, blonde.

eyes: Gold

clothes: Green shirt and Blue jeans

Male

Now put all of this... and slap it on a Minecraft figure.

* * *

"..." The block figure stood there. Motionless. He was looking out to sea with the thought 'how did i get here?' repeating in his brain. He didn't remember who he was or how he got there. All he knew was that he was here. It was like being 10 and waking up in the middle of nowhere. Your frightened.

"I see you have no idea where you are." A voice, Male, spoke.

"Who... are you?" The block man asked.

"I am... THE CREATOR! I am the one who make this world real. And you... are sadly a new addition"

"What d-do you mean?"

"You see, I had a... sorta a 'reset button'. Some force had reset my entire world. My land had to make things to create my world's beginning. You are the human it created."

"You mean..."

"No no... your real. You have a life. But since you're the only one here, I-"

"I'm the only human!"

"Well... yes. I guess."

The block man just fell to his blocky knees. How would you react? Being the only human. In a world you have no idea about.

"So what? What am I supposed to do?" The blockman asked.

"I want you to stop the dark force and give him a piece of my mind! But with the reset came with erasing the reset. No more resetting here. So you have a whole world to live in. I will teach you the way of my world. The way... OF MINECRAFT!"

* * *

"Step 1, Know your area. Minecraft stretches far and wide. You need to know each area and each mineral in that area. Were on a beach outside the forest. So your main mineral is sand." The creator said. "There are more minerals, under the sand is different minerals. They are rocks. In those rocks are minerals like coal or flint or, in some cases, diamonds. Each area is different so make sure you know where to go if you're looking for something. Now under Minecraft's land are tunnels or dungeons in which you must explore or avoid. Make sure you know what's under you before digging."

* * *

"Step 2, Know your abilities. You don't really have any abilities. You can dig and craft blocks. You can create food, weapons, and armor to help in your world. You can fight and kill other creatures, you can build structures and safety zones to stay in during the night. There's more but you should learn about them in time."

* * *

"Step 3, Know your role. You are here for many purposes. Destroy the dark force, build a new world, and, if you like, the Ender Dragon needs to be destroyed again. Reset brought him back. You must do this to bring the world to peace."

* * *

"Step 4, Know your enemies and yourself. You will encounter many foes here. From spiders to zombies to skeletons, the list is endless. They only come out at night, so be prepared." A watch appears on Blockman's arm. "This is your bio pad. It can store all your items. But it has a limit. It also tells you how much health you have, what your name is, and such."

"So what? Is this like a video game?" The blockman asked.

"Well... it's the way I want this world to be. Items you can collect float, you know how much health you have, pretty much." The Creator said. " The world is also dangerous. Be careful of long falls, water, and lava."

* * *

"Step 5, Know your Minerals. The stuff you collect may be useful. Some hidden veins of coal, gold, and iron can be found under you. But it is only accessable by Pick. Use these minerals to build your defence.

* * *

"That's the way of Minecraft. Do you understand?" The Creator asked. The blockman nodded and looked at the watch.

"Hey. Why is the name slot blank?" The Blockman asked.

"It's your name. Make one."

The blockman pondered this and with the knowlage of his new place, typed in...

Cody Nero.

"Well Cody. Have fun in my world." The Creator said as his voice vanished.

'Well. Lets get this adventure started.' Cody thought.

* * *

I swear I got to quick making new stories before finishing old ones. Review please...

OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!


End file.
